In recent years, there has been an increase in the number of accidental, negligent or unauthorized discharge from various firearms, particularly handguns. Such incidents typically occur when the trigger of the firearm is deliberately pulled for a purpose other than shooting, such as dry-fire practice, demonstration or function testing, but the ammunition is unintentionally left in the chamber. Unintentionally leaving a firearm loaded is more likely to occur when the individual handling the gun is poorly trained, and perhaps also with removable-magazine-fed firearms (as the magazine may be removed, giving an unloaded appearance even when a round remains chambered). Since most handguns are designed such that the magazine constantly remains inside, thus keeping the handgun constantly loaded, such accidental or otherwise undesired or unauthorized discharge is more likely to occur.
A second common cause of negligent discharge is placement by the gun-handler of his/her finger on the trigger before deciding to shoot. With the finger so positioned, many activities may cause the finger to compress the trigger unintentionally. For example, if one attempts to holster the firearm with finger on trigger, the holster edge might drive the finger onto the trigger, and discharge is likely.
Accidental discharges not involving a trigger-pull can also occur if the firearm is mechanically unsound: due to poor maintenance, abuse and/or the use of defective ammunition in the gun, may all lead to breakage.
Furthermore, recently there has been a sharp increase in misuse of firearms with unauthorized users firing (for fun or by accident), and particularly youngsters using their parents' firearms. Such incidents cause many injuries (and sometimes fatalities) since there are no means to prevent other people from using a gun of an authorized user.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide safety means for firearms so as to prevent unintentional and/or unauthorized firing and/or accidental discharge.
Many of the existing magazine based safety means for firearms may reduce or eliminate the ammunition capacity of a magazine. Many of the existing magazine based safety means for firearms may be difficult and/or time consuming to manipulate between locked and unlocked conditions. Many of the existing magazine based safety means for firearms may require extensive hardware which adds to the weight of a magazine and/or firearm.
What is needed are improved magazines for firearms.